


Are You Blushing?!

by Destiny_Enemy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Enemy/pseuds/Destiny_Enemy
Summary: Wandering thoughts and one awkward accidental confession later, and here we are. How they got into these situations they would never know.





	Are You Blushing?!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea from a writing prompt I saw on Pinterest. It went as such.
> 
> Person A: Are you...blushing?
> 
> Person B: What? No,
> 
> Person A: Did I get the ever stoic, hardcore, badass Person B to blush?
> 
> Person B: It's...it's the cold.
> 
> Person A: The cold huh, not the fact that I told you, "Your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you is too."?
> 
> Person B: *Blushing more* *voice cracking* N-no.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------  
> I thought it would be perfect for Tucker and Wash and thus, this was born.  
> Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy!

Tucker sighed, looking at Wash, he had been feeling...odd around him lately. Every time they would get into a heated argument, he could feel his heart beat a little faster, and by this point, he wasn't totally sure whether it was because of the shouting or something else.

Of course, he didn't have a crush on Wash, that would be crazy, and stupid, and an all-around horrible idea. He and Wash would never make a good couple, no matter what Donut says. Sure Tucker would toss a line here or there, or joke when something could be taken out of context, but that's who he was! Tucker's fully aware that people regard him as a flirt, he's fine with it cause it's true, and that's part of the problem.

It's not that he can't be in a serious relationship, it's not even that's he's afraid of the commitment, it's just that...how does one even go about being in a long-term stable relationship with someone. Grif and Simmons haven't even figured that out and they've been in love for years despite how much they deny it.

Tucker was brought back to reality by someone calling his name. "Tucker, Tucker! Hey, are you listening?" Tucker blinked his eyes and looked around, well speak of the devil. Wash was looking straight at him with one brow raised and a towel swung over his shoulders. It really was not helping Tucker's emotional dilemma seeing Wash soaked in sweat after a long workout and that damn white skintight tank top didn't leave much to the imagination, whether that was a good or bad thing Tucker couldn't decide yet.

Tucker was shaken out of his thoughts yet again by someone snapping their fingers in front of his face, causing him to momentarily lose his balance and almost fall out of his chair. "Tucker, are you alright? You've been staring off into space for awhile now." Tucker looked up and saw Wash looking at him with creased eyebrows and a slight frown on his face. 

Tucker closed his eyes and leaned on his hand. "Yeah yeah I'm fine, just, thinking." 

Wash raised a brow and smirked slightly. "Well, that's never a good thing." He said with slight amusement.

Tucker snapped his eyes open and glared at Wash. "Hey!" He yelled out, clearly not sharing his delight. 

Wash chuckled and pulled up a chair across from Tucker. "I gotta say though, I've never seen you this quiet. Penny for your thoughts?" He said lightly, almost as if he was trying not to scare Tucker off. Tucker sighed and looked away, staring at the concrete wall of the training room. 

Tucker turned back to Wash again. "I don't know man, there's just been a lot on my mind lately." He figured it would be best if he didn't tell the guy he totally didn't have a crush on that, he totally didn't have a crush on him. Wash cocked his head to the side, something that was not cute in the slightest and Tucker should stop thinking about right now.

"Well, like what?" Wash spoke slowly again, and damn it should piss Tucker off, but for some reason, he finds it sweeter than anything. Just the fact that Wash is willing to sit here and listen to what he has to say...as though nothing else matters. Tucker pulled himself out of his thoughts before he zoned out again, he did not need to hop on that train of thought. 

Tucker looked back at Wash. "Just, anything and everything dude. I know, it's been a few months since the shit with Felix and Locus but...I guess the weight of everything is settling in, ya know?" Tucker figured that what he said wasn't completely false, he had been thinking about that too, besides, Wash doesn't need to know that Tucker totally doesn't think about him pinning Tucker down with one arm, the other roaming down his chest...pulling his shirt up while he whispers things into Tucker's ear that make his legs turn to jelly...yup, totally not a thing Tucker thinks about. Ever.

Wash leans back in his chair and lets out a heavy breath, a look of understanding sweeps over his face. "That makes sense, yeah, I think I understand now." Tucker mentally sighs and puts his head down, Wash didn't know that half of it. 

"Hey, Tucker?" 

He hears Wash call out, he looks up to see Wash smiling at him like a beautiful sunset, like his face can't even express how much passion he holds, and when he speaks, it like he can't even convey the raw emotion he feels. "If you ever need someone to talk to, or just to be there and listen, My door is always open. And I mean ever, it could be 4 in the morning and I'd still be fine with it, ok?"

Tucker just stares at him for a few moments, looking at Wash in awe, everything is silent other than their breathing. Wash is the first one to break said silence. "Uhh, Tucker? Are you ok-" "You know something Wash?" Tucker suddenly starts, Wash looks at him for a moment, thinking Tucker had zoned out, he raises an eyebrow and speaks. "Um, what?" He says slowly, worried he may have said something wrong or made Tucker uncomfortable. 

Tucker smiles and says, "Your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you is too."

Wash just stares in shock, wondering if he heard Tucker right, he had to be misunderstanding something, right? Yup, that's it, Tucker didn't like him. and he totally didn't like Tucker. At least not in a romantic sense, they would never work as a couple...even still, at first glance, no one would think Grif and Simmons would ever be a good couple and they work perfectly together...

After a few moments of awkward silence, Tucker's brain caught up with what his heart had said. He suddenly jumped up from his chair, knocking it over in the process. "Shit! Wash I am so sorry, I didn't- I mean- I didn't mean to say that it just kind of came out on its own and- Fuck I'm so so sorry dude. I..." Tucker stopped, looking at Wash, just staring at him for a bit. Tucker slowly spoke. "Are you...blushing?" He asked, with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Wash's eye's grew wide and his hand flew up to his cheeks, sure enough, they were on fire. "What? No, no of course not." Even though he tried his hardest to play it off, Tucker had already seen, this was it. The end. This was how Wash died.

Tucker smirked, his former fear forgotten and replaced with confidence, I mean, Wash wasn't freaking out and shit, so, he had a shot, right? "Did I, get the ever stoic, hardcore, total badass Agent Washington to blush?" He said, his voice was only growing in cockiness and certainty. 

Wash's brain scrambled for something to say. Someway to defend himself. "No, it's...it's the cold." Wash knew as soon as the horrible lie left his lips it would never work. For one, the training room was hot as hell, and for two, it was currently summer on Chorus. he looked anywhere but Tucker's face, finding the floor very interesting.

Tucker's smirk grew, knowing full well what a blatant lie Wash just told. He might as well play along though. "So, the cold huh? You sure it wasn't the fact that I told you, 'Your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you is too'?" he said with amusement lacing every word.

Wash felt his face grow hotter, and his pulse quicken. "N-no!" And his voice cracked, great. God, he is fucked.

Tucker laughed wholeheartedly and loud. After he had calmed down to just giggles he looked at Wash. "Hey, come on now, look at me." Wash was blushing up to his ears and looking at the wall opposite Tucker. Tucker picked up his chair from off the ground, placing it next to Wash. "Wash, come on...please?" Tucker looked at Wash with a small apologetic smile on his face. Tucker sighed, "Well, I guess now's a good a time as any to tell you this." Tucker took a deep breath and then exhaled. "I like you Wash, like, a lot. More then I think I've ever liked anyone before. But, I like you more than in just a 'You'd be an awesome fuck' kinda way, I...I want us to be more than that. I know you may not feel the same way, and, that's fine. I...I don't want to pressure you into anything, ok? If you don't like me back then, we can keep being friends, at least I hope we can keep being friends, I hope I didn't totally fuck everything up- I didn't totally fuck everything up, right?" Tucker finished all in one breath, looking at Wash with poorly concealed worry all over his face.

Wash just stared in awe, his brain working overtime to try and decipher everything Tucker just said, trying time and time again to wrap his head around the fact that Tucker just said that he liked Wash, that he wanted to be with Wash, that Tucker wanted a relationship, with...Wash.

Tucker slowly felt himself becoming more and more nervous, the fear setting in again, he waved his hand in front of Wash's face. "Hey uh, you ok there? Kinda freaking me out, I still sorta need an answer dude." Wash blinked his eye's and looked at Tucker, still trying to piece everything together. 

Wash's face flushed again and he fumbled over his words, trying to make a coherent sentence. "I- you- wha- huh?" Was all he managed to get out, his brain still a jumbled mess of waves of new and confusing emotions. He was trying to deal with the fact that, Tucker liked him in a romantic sense, and he very much reciprocated those feelings, but how he was going to go about saying that, he had no damn clue.

Tucker gave Wash a nervous smile and cleared his throat. "I uh, I said I like you, dude. A lot actually. And, I'm still waiting for an answer..." He chuckled to hide the fact that right now, he was panicking hard enough that even Simmons would find it excessive.

Wash rubbed his temples and squeezed his eyes shut. "Ok, so, you like me...as in, you want to start dating...right?" He asked slowly, as though he was making sure he wasn't totally misunderstanding this situation. He looked back up at Tucker and saw an amazingly hopeful expression, and yet, if you looked past that, you could see the barely concealed terror underneath.

Tucker smiled a little wider, trying his hardest to seem chill, like this was just a normal conversation and not an awkward, albeit heartfelt, confession of love. "Yeah, I...yeah." Tucker didn't normally stutter, but can you blame him? He was sweating bullets at this point. 

Wash took a deep breath and leaned back, he held his breath for a moment before exhaling heavily. This was it, the rejection. "Tucker..." He started off slowly, not really comforting, he had to make this hard huh? "I...I'll be completely honest with you..." This is it, this is totally going to be the end of their friendship. 

"I like you too." 

Tucker quickly stood up and took a deep breath, exhaling quickly and taking a few steps back. "Yeah, sorry, I knew there was no way you'd feel the same, that's why I never said anything, it was stupid and I-" Tucker was startled out of his rambling by a hand landing on his shoulder. 

Tucker lifted his head and saw Wash looking at him, amusement dancing in his eyes. He had an easy smile on his face, and he spoke softly. "Tucker, did you listen to what I said at all?" Tucker just stared back at Wash, bewilderment written all over his face. 

Wash slowly shook his head, chuckling lightly, he looked back down at Tucker. "I said I like you too." He saw the gears slowly turn and click into place. 

Tucker's eye's widened and he felt his face flush. "Oh...oh, shit." He looked down for a few seconds till he felt Wash lift his head up. Wash was looking directly into his eye's, both could see the raw emotion they held for each other. They slowly inched closer together till their lips were flush against one another.

Tucker felt himself slowly melt into the kiss, his eye's sliding shut and a content hum leaving his throat. He felt like he could stay in this moment of security forever, but sadly both he and Wash needed air. They pulled apart rather reluctantly, and just stood there, soaking in the love they held for each other.

They suddenly heard a loud gasp of shock from across the room. They turned to look and saw Palomo in the doorway, his jaw slack and eye's wide. "Caption Tucker? Agent Washington? Wait, are you two?!" he pointed to  
Tucker and then back to Wash, trying to grasp what he was seeing. 

Tucker suddenly screamed out, "Goddamn it Palomo!" Palomo just barely dodged the water bottle flying at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da~ I hope you enjoyed it, and I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes, I started this at 3 am last night and finished it this morning. If you find any mistakes then please tell me. Have a great day everyone!


End file.
